Six Degrees
by Jaegerjaquez-Chan
Summary: Sometimes, it's better to let go the ones you love especially when they are the ones who're killing you. "I will always love you Sasuke, that you can be certain of", she whispered. "But right now I don't. I just don't love you like I loved you yesterday."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is my first Naruto fanfiction!  
**

**Now this idea plagued me after I heard the song 'Six Degrees of Separation' by The Script. So this stort is based off of the idea.**

**Warnings: Strong language, OOCness, sexual content and hints of violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything but the plot.**

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

_First, you think the worst is a broken heart_

_**"Six Degrees Of Separation" - The Script**  
_

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Sasuke tightened his grip on her hips as he continued to thrust into her. His girlfriend's moans were muffled by the pillow she had against her mouth; he hated when she did that. It stopped him from hearing her scream out his name in pleasure. One of his hands travelled down her back, grabbed her mass of hair that lay at the edge of the bed. He loved that she grew her hair out, it wasn't that he didn't like it short but there was just so much to hold onto during sex or when she decided to give him head.

She began to spasm underneath him, the tell-tale sign that her orgasm was near. His thrusts became faster, harder, deeper, wanting her to feel him completely and remember that she was his. As usual, her yell was covered up by the pillow but what killed him was when she looked back at him. Face red, eyes glassy with lust and swollen lips. It was enough to send him over the edge and he let out a low moan as he released. After he finished empting himself, he pulled back and removed the condom. Another thing he hated that she made him do. Over the last few weeks, she made him wear a condom whenever they had sex and he hated it. The feeling just wasn't the same.

He got up and went into the bathroom and disposed of the horrid rubber in the toilet. Glancing in the mirror, he couldn't help but smirk at his reflection. He was arrogant, so could admit that he was a fine specimen of the male species. He was the type of guy that couldn't go anywhere with girls fawning over him. It was hard enough just leaving his condo sometimes. And it only made sense that he'd have a drop-dead gorgeous girlfriend. Not only was she beautiful but smart, funny, almost too good to be true. One of her major flaws had to be her raging temper and her overbearing motherliness. But did he love her.

Grabbing his sweatpants off the bathroom floor, he tugged them on and walked about into the bedroom. The air left his lungs when he noticed that she wasn't in bed and that her clothes weren't on the floor. A flash of pink caught his attention as she stepped out his walk-in closet fully dressed.

"Sakura? What are you doing?"

She ignored him as continued throwing her things into a large duffle bag. Zipping it up, she slung it over her shoulder and looked at him. Sasuke was stunned by the emotions in her eyes. Sakura just downcast her eyes and walked passed him.

"Where are you going? What's wrong?"

Still he received no answer as she left the bedroom.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"For the love of―! Sakura just stop walking and tell me what's wrong!" The female ignored him as she continued down the hallway. "Running away won't solve anything! You're just being a coward."

Sakura paused, her long pink hair swirling about as she turned around and dropped the bag. She couldn't believe he'd actually accuse her of being a coward. Sure she was running away but it was better that way; for both of them. This was the only way she could escape from…from all of this! The pinkette let her eyes roam over him, disgust evident in their green depths. His dark sweatpants hung loosely on his hips, those strong arms stretched out in front of him. It brought back memories of being wrapped up in them but now was not the time to let them overwhelm her. There was still the scent of sex around, sweat glistening off his toned chest and his damp, ebony locks had that sexy bed-head look.

While he managed to look like he just stepped out of magazine, it was obvious that she wasn't as fortunate. Her bra was stuffed in her bag, while the off-shoulder top she wore clearly displayed her medium sized breasts and erected nipples. Though she had arrived in shorts, Sakura opted for her silk pyjama bottoms. The light mascara was smudged around eyes, highlighting the colour of her eyes. The smell of sex lingered around her as well but not as prominently.

"Finally", Sasuke sighed. "Now tell me why you're upset. Whatever it is can't be so bad that you have to leave in the middle of the night. I gave you the romance you asked for, so let's get back to it."

Sakura couldn't stop the frustrated cry that escaped her mouth. Sure she was a violent person, always punch her childhood friends Naruto and Sai but not once had she ever felt the need to hit Sasuke. He was the calm and collected one who didn't do or say anything stupid. But at that moment she wanted to slam his head into the wall.

"What now?" He sighed.

"_**Romance**__?_" The word sounded like poison as she said it. "You call tonight _**romantic**_ Sasuke? Are you fucking serious? Ordering a pizza, watching fucking Mexican wrestling and going at it doggy-style is what you call _**romantic**_? How the fuck can you even think that it's _**romantic**_?"

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and growled under his breath. "What the fuck do you want from me then?"

Sakura froze.

Was this it? Was this all the romance she was ever going to get from him? From the man who claimed to love her and who she claimed to love? They'd been together for a year and a half now and things between weren't always a bucket of sunshine but they made it work despite everything. Did this really that this was the best that she'd ever get? How could anyone settle for this?

But it seemed that with his last sentence that this was the end between them.

A single tear fell from her eyes but she didn't bother to wipe it.

"God don't start crying on me now", he groaned. "Come here and lets go to sleep and you'll feel better in the morning."

"I can't do this anymore Sasuke."

His head snapped up so fast she was sure that she heard it crack.

"Do what anymore?"

"This!" Sakura shouted as she gestured between them. "This relationship is killing me. It's toxic, intoxicating and it just isn't worth the trouble anymore. I've taken all your bullshit and it's just too much. Your father hates me. He thinks that I'm a whore who's trying to make her way to the top. Your mother may adore me but do you have any idea how it feels to sit through your family dinners and have your father talk about all the prospective wives he's picked out for you? Or those condescending looks he throws or just him pretending that I'm not even at the table? Do you think I deserve that kind of treatment? I'm human! These type of things effect me! I've had to sit through your bouts of anger and I even forgave you for the time you accidently attacked me."

A strangled sob escaped her as the memory popped into both their minds.

_She came to his apartment, found it trashed and him punching the hell out of the living room wall. She called for him to stop but he was too drunk in his rage to even notice or listen to her. She moved forward but not too close and said his name again. Something inside him snapped as he spun around and slammed his hand into her cheek. Before she had time to even react to the blinding pain, he wrapped his hand around her throat and choked her. She struggled to fight him. No matter how many times she whimpered out his name or clawed at his arm, he wouldn't let up. When her last bit of breath was about to leave her, he regained his head and released her before cradling her in his arms and begging her to forgive him._

It was the first time he'd ever cried in front of someone who wasn't his mother and he was at loss for what he did to her.

"I never got anger at you for what happened that day. Nor have I ever taken out my anger out at you unnecessarily. Sure it took me a while to actually be around you alone but what were you expecting? That I'd pretend that nothing happened? You nearly killed me! I went through those periods where you refused to speak to me at all. Like some caveman, you'd show up at my home and drag me into my room for sex then leave. You made me feel like some kind of slut who you could just sleep with! You completely cut me off then threw a fit when I went to seek help from your brother. I never said anything and I didn't ask you to either but I needed to know if this was normal which was why I asked Itachi! Sure we've known each other since childhood but I didn't know how you were like in a relationship."

Sasuke said nothing. Her eyes bore straight into his, transfixing him, silencing him.

"I allowed you to treat me like complete shit whenever we were in public together. Do you have any clue as to what that did to my self-esteem? I have only myself to blame for allowing you to do that to me. I let you talk shit about me your friends and said nothing! We have the same group of friends and you think it wouldn't get back to me? You always had to be the one who was happy, the one who was fully satisfied before everyone else. Just because you grew up in a life of luxury doesn't mean that I am below you! You didn't care me and you definitely weren't afraid to show it. Remember when you slept with Karin? Claiming it was an accident yet again? I took you back no questions asked."

Sakura sucked in a trembling breath as she continued. "You have no idea how much I cherished the moments when you were so gentle with me. Always holding me and making sure I was fine. That's when I thought maybe this is why I stuck around for so damn long. But those moments became so rare and they began to only matter to me. So I suggested a romantic evening in hope that you would respond the way I thought you would. But I guess that means nothing to you huh?"

Sakura finally broke the stare and softly wiped the tears from her eyes. She wasn't sure when they started to fall but as they went; her heart began to feel light as the burden of everything over the last year and a half was lifted.

"I will always love you Sasuke, that you can be certain of", she whispered. "But right now I don't. I just don't love you like I loved you yesterday."

Silently, the pinkette turned around, picked up her bag and moved towards the door. Her heart was breaking as memories flooded into her mind. Sure it felt good to get everything off her chest, but there was still so much history between them. The dark haired male stumbled to the door, grasping her waist as her hand hovered above the knob and yanked her to his chest.

"Please Sakura, don't do this to me. I'll change and I'll make love to you the way you deserve. Just don't go."

The sincerity in his voice was threatening her to turn around and pretend like nothing had ever happened. But she wouldn't be swayed by his false promises. Sasuke had told her the same thing after he attacked her, after he cheated on her and still things were the same. There was a part of her that wanted to stay with him, to make things work but the other part, the much larger one knew that this was the time to get out now and get out quick.

Removing his arms from around her, Sakura held back another sob as his warmth left her. Sasuke's hands balled into a fist and crashed against the doorframe.

"We just don't fit together anymore. I don't think we ever did."

She gripped the doorknob, her shuddered rattling the frame. Drawing in a short breath, she pulled the door open just enough for her to squeeze out. She didn't want to turn around and see the look he wore, know that it would crush her. It would make her want to stay with him.

Stepping out into the corridor, she walked as fast as her legs would allow her to and pushed the elevator button. A moment passed before it slid apart and she moved inside. It didn't matter that she would have to walk home in the middle of the night. All she needed to know was that she could breathe again. Turning around, Sakura punched for the ground floor and glance up.

The sight killed her.

Sasuke was staring straight at her but his eyes were dead. And she knew that she was the cause. Once he told her that she was the light of his life and now that light was gone and wasn't coming back. His fingers were bleeding from the grip he held on the frame but the blood trailing down his arm didn't bother him. His mouth was set into a thin, hard line and it was evident that he was biting down on his tongue to stop himself from saying or doing anything.

The metallic doors closed and she heard a scream of pain echo from the hallway. The tears poured from her eyes, a hand came up to cover her mouth. She felt sick to the stomach after what she had just done. She felt like she just killed someone.

She killed Sasuke.

Only once had she seen him look like that and it was after his mother had suffered from a heart attack. They thought that she wasn't going to make it and he wore the same look when they said that it was unlikely that she'd ever come out of the coma. That was five years ago and she was fine after a three months.

The major difference now was that she wasn't coming back after three months.

She wasn't coming back at all.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Sasuke slammed the door shut and gave another shout of frustration. How dare she leave him when he needed her the most? He was furious to think that she'd actually give up and leave him. He'd go see her in the morning when she'd calm down and then talk some sense into her. She couldn't just abandon him like this.

But…isn't that what he wanted all along? Didn't he have to force himself to treat her terribly so that she would in the end see that he wasn't good enough for her? It pained him to gaze into those beautiful green eyes and watch her heart break every time she looked at him. He loved her, more than anything. There weren't enough words to describe his feelings for her. And that's why he chose to let her go. After the time he attacked her, he couldn't forgive himself for it. The only person he told was his brother Itachi, who immediately beat the shit out of him for doing something like that to her. He hated how easily she forgave him and still remained by his side. Then when he cheated on her, he had toyed with the idea and dismissed it but then he'd accidently gotten drunk and woke in bed with Karin. And yet again she forgave him. Why couldn't she see that he was going to be the end of her?

When he saw her packing her bag, realisation dawned on him. Was this it? Was this the moment when she finally left him? In the beginning he thought that he would feel relieved that she finally realise that he was no good for but actually see it happening was like someone ripping out his heart. He was scared but he couldn't control his temper. Shouting was not something he wanted to do. Instead he wanted to coax her back into bed with him and hold her in his arms and never let go. The shock look on her face threw him off. Sakura was never one to wear her heart on her sleeve but at that moment when she began to speak, he saw for the first time everything he had done to her and the amount of damage he did to her heart.

As she spoke, his heart crumbled. He knew he didn't treat her the way she deserved but he had no idea how it affected her. He knew that his father didn't approve of their relationship but he didn't see the impact that it had on her. Normally he'd ignore everything the old man said but he'd never noticed the way he looked at her. How did he miss it? How did she stay with him for so long after everything he'd put her through? How could she still love him? When she turned around to look at him, he saw her break fully under what she had just done. He knew that she would blame herself but it was really his fault.

It was always his fault.

Sakura's words began to echo through his mind.

"_I will always love you Sasuke that you can be certain of. But right now I don't. I just don't love you like I loved you yesterday."_

"_We just don't fit together anymore. I don't think we ever did."_

They played over and over in his head like a mantra. He tried to block them out but they would just force their way back in.

Though he thought that making Sakura leave would bring him a peace of mind, he'd never felt more distraught in his whole life. Everything in his life was beginning to have no meaning without her.

Sakura was his life.

Sasuke struggled to get back into his room. Her sweet aroma still lingered in the air, almost driving him insane with the need for her. The sheets on the bed were still rumpled, random strands of her pink hair which he accidently pulled out were scattered along the top of the bed. His room held some ornaments that she placed in order to help brighten the place up. Everywhere was a remainder of her very existence.

An existence he couldn't live without.

He sunk down onto the bed and drew the sheets up to his nose, breathing in her fragrance for the last time. Nothing could compare to her. Nothing would ever replace her.

Nothing would ever be the same without her.

It was the first time in his twenty-five years of living had he ever felt the need to die.

His heart was gone…

…And this time, he knew that he would never get it back.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Well that's the first chapter. **

**Let me know what you think! Any errors you stop let me know so that I can fix them!**

**Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! **

**Warnings: Strong language, OOCness, sexual content and hints of violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything but the plot.**

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

_What's gonna kill you is the second part_

_The Script – Six Degrees of Separation_

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Sakura let out a tired huff as she placed the last box on the living room floor. She had no idea how much work it would be lugging all her stuff up the stairs. The moving guys were assholes who wanted her to pay them an extra wages just to help her.

"Screw that", she muttered under her breath.

"Sakura I'm back!" A high-pitched voice called out.

Glancing back, she saw one of her best friends leaning against the doorframe with a large box in her hands. The girl was beautiful, something she couldn't get use to after twenty-four years of friendship. Long, platinum blonde hair pulled in a high ponytail, baby blue eyes shining with glee, the type of body which had full hips, large beasts and mile long legs. She was the type of girl who turned heads when walking down the street, even if she was wearing a paperbag.

"Ino, I didn't know you were coming today. Hinata said that you had some stuff to do."

"Well I finished that quite quickly. Where are the others?"

Sakura opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a chorus of 'Yes's from deep within the apartment. It was followed by the appearance for two other females. The first was a girl with violet hair, white pupil-less eyes, a massive rack and an ever present blush on her pale skin. The other girl was probably the tallest of the lot with slightly tanned skin which stretched over the years of toned muscle underneath; brown hair pulled into a single bun with decorative chopsticks, third largest set of breasts and very long legs.

"Well if it isn't Ino. Deciding to show up when all the heavy lifting is done as usual", the cinnamon haired female said.

"I'm sorry that I'm not a muscle-bound broad Ten-Ten. Only you like to do the heavy lifting."

Ten-Ten gasped dramatically. "At least I have muscle instead of fat on my body like someone here does."

Ino gaped before glaring. "Oh hell no girlfriend, you did not just call me fat!" She snapped her fingers in front her body like she'd seen on all the American movies she'd watched.

"Guys, let's focus please", the purple haired female said softly as she moved between them.

"You're lucky you have Hinata here to bail you out piggy."

Sakura sat back and watched her friends in amusement. It was strange that no matter how long they'd all been together, Ten-Ten and Ino still looked for reason to fight despite everything. Though they acted as if they hated each other, she knew that if something happened, the first person they would call is each other; after they couldn't get through to the pinkette that is.

"Ino, what's in the box?" Sakura said as she got up.

The blonde flinched before turning around. "Um, I think you guys should sit down for this."

A sense of dread washed through Sakura's body. She had a feeling what was in the damned thing but a part of her wanted it to be a lie. But obediently, she sat down with the other two girls at her side. Ino sucked in a deep breath and placed the box on the coffee table. Slowly, she opened it up and reached inside. Hesitantly, she brought out a picture frame that made the trio on the couch gasp. Sakura dug her fingers into the fabric of the cushion as she gazed at it.

It was the first picture she and Sasuke had ever taken together. She was seated on his lap, despite his constant protests about it. Those strong arms were wrapped around her, keeping her securely against him as if he were afraid to ever let her go. A blush dusted her cheeks due him kissing her senseless just before the photo was taken. She wore a large smile, her green eyes shone with happiness and love. One of her hands was on his face, trying to focus his attention on the camera rather than her. Those onyx-coloured eyes had a mischievous glint in them. But they still had a large amount of love in them.

They decided only to make one copy of the photo that way it would be able to retain its value to both of them. It was agreed for the picture to be kept at his condo as they spent more time there than at hers. She remembered that after they took it, he made love to her for the first time. Even now, she could still feel the way his lips and fingers dragged against her skin. He made sure that she felt the extent of his emotion for her.

They suffocated her.

They overwhelmed her.

Sakura didn't think that anyone had ever made her feel the way that he did. She could hear him whispering '_I love you'_ into her ear with each jerk of his hips. His warmth breath fanning over her body, heating her up like no one else could. He wasn't her first and she wasn't his. But they made each other feel like that. Of all of the other guys she'd had been with before him, none could elicit the sounds and movements that he could from her.

He made her into someone else.

And Uchiha Sasuke had ruined her for any other man.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata whispered.

"Yeah?" She glanced at the girl who was holding out a tissue for her.

Taking it, she began to wipe her nose when she realised that she was crying. "This seems to be happening a lot. I don't even notice that I'm crying sometime and it's weird. The other day at a café just around the corner, a waitress brought me some napkins because I was crying! And I didn't notice! Funny huh? That remains that I have to turn on the hot water switch. I've been delaying it all day but I just remembered. I really want to try out the new bath. It's huge and takes almost thirty-minutes to fill imagine! We could use it as a―"

"Sakura stop it" Ino voice cut coldly through her rambling.

"Stop what Ino?" Sakura said as she tried to stand. "I have so much to unpack!"

"Cut the crap Sakura! It's been four months and you still haven't told us anything. We're your best friends yet you keep shutting us out when we want to help you. If it wasn't for Naruto squeezing out what happened from Sasuke then we'd all still be in the dark. You pretend to act like everything is okay but it isn't. You changed your damn phone number and moved apartment twice! I think it's about time we sat down and talked about this."

Sakura gave Ino a smile as she stood finally. "Ino, everything is fine. You have nothing to worry about."

Ino's hand connected with her cheek. The slap echoed through the flat. Ten-Ten and Hinata jumped to their feet. The violet haired girl grabbed the blonde and pulled her back before she did something else. The tallest female held Sakura and sat her on the sofa again.

"I'm sick of this shit Sakura!" Ino yelled. "I've been patient for so damn long but this is it. I went over to Sasuke's place today to get the remainder of your stuff and you know what I found when I got there? It was trashed and he was on that stupid leather couch of his drinking a bottle of whiskey without a care in the world. When he saw me, you should have seen the hope in his eyes, thinking I was about to tell him that everything was okay between you two. Then after I told him that I was there to collect your stuff, he sunk back into the chair and continued sipping the bloody alcohol. Once I was done and believe me it didn't take lone seeing as how he had everything of yours on the floor, I stood at the door and watched as he stared at the picture frame before handing it to me. You know what that told me Sakura? He waited for you to take him back and going over there was the acceptance that it wasn't going to happen."

Ino's chest heaved harshly as she concluded her speech. All her pent up emotions over the last four month had been poured out and she knew that it wasn't the right time to explode but seeing her best friend act as if nothing was wrong killed her.

"Do you know how many times I found myself walking the path to his house?" The pinkette muttered. "Do you know how many morning I woke up cold and alone knowing that it would always be like that? Do you know how many times that I would accidently dial his number when trying to call one of you?" She glanced up. "Do you have any idea how painful it is to even think about him without feeling my entire body ache? I'm not ready to talk about him Ino and I don't think I ever will be."

Sakura shrugged off Ten-Ten and walked through the door leading into the bedroom. The door slammed shut followed by the sound of boxes being thrown about. It went on for about half an hour before they heard her cries through the door.

Ten-Ten gave the blonde a dirty look before gathering up her things and left. Hinata kept her eyes down as she ran after the brunette, not sure of what to say in that situation. Ino sighed and left five minutes afterwards, locking the front door as she went.

Inside the bedroom, Sakura lay curled into a ball on the carpet and sniffed. She knew that Ino was right but she didn't know how to even begin talking about it. They all knew how much she loved him, after all the time she spent gushing about him over the last year. It wasn't easy talking about what exactly went wrong in the relationship. Sure they knew the basic outline but there was just still so much left unsaid. And she felt like it was best left that way.

Ever since the break up, every time she saw dark, spiky hair, her heart would pound with the hope that it was him. That somehow they would be able to make everything work despite what had happened that night. Even on the occasions when she wanted nothing to do with him, he was always there. He was the heir to Uchiha Corporations, meaning that he was always on the cover of magazines. Just seeing his emotionless face on paper set her skin in fire; made her breath shorten.

No matter where she went, she couldn't escape him.

She hated him for it.

She hated how he made her so dependent on him.

She thought back to what Ino had said. Did he really hope that she'd come back to him? If it were true then why didn't he come to find her? She would have taken him back even if it meant making a fool of herself and tossing away her pride.

She would give up on the world for him.

But she was still stronger than that. She couldn't let herself give in and forgive him for everything that he did to her.

She refused to play the part of the fool once again.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

The door swung open, the two silhouettes fumbled into the apartment as they struggled to get out of their clothing. Sasuke kicked the door closed and ripped the girl's top off her body. He backed her up until she tumbled over the edge of the couch and lay on the cushions. He yanked his shirt over his head and attacked her body.

"Sasuke-kun…Oh! Just…just like that!" The female moaned.

He bit down hard on her neck and she let out another mewl. "Sakura…"

He felt hands grab his hair roughly and bring his head up. "My name's Mika! Who's this Sakura bitch?"

Sasuke sat up and stared at the girl called Mika. Her body was curvy with wide hips, a big butt, breasts which were so large that they were obviously fake and pale red hair. Everything about her was wrong. Her hair wasn't pink and her everything was too big.

She wasn't Sakura.

Standing up, he picked up and threw her top at her. "Get dressed and get out."

"What?"

"I said get dressed and get out!"

She flinched at his harsh tone and did as told. She scrambled out the door, leaving him alone. He stood in the room in a daze as he tried to remember exactly how he ended up in that situation. He was at a bar, drowning his sorrows as usual. He scanned the area a few times, hoping that back chance that he'd catch a hint of pink among the partygoers. Mika slid up in the stool next to him and chatted about how a gorgeous guy like himself shouldn't be alone and that she could show him a good time. He ignored her for the better part of the evening but as the drinks kept coming, he began to see Sakura instead Mika and was confused by the red hair. The lighting of the bar made him see pink and he knew that he wanted to go home with her.

But none of this would have happened if it weren't for Ino showing up earlier. He allowed himself to believe for even just second that Sakura wanted him back and that she sent Ino over as the peacemaker. It was just the fact that the dumb blonde said that it was to get her stuff; he knew that it was finally done. As she disappeared to pack, he picked up the picture next to him and stared. Every day Sakura wasn't around, he would look at it and remember exactly what it was that he lost. Even before things ended between them, whenever she couldn't spend the night or when she had an overnight trip, he would sleep with it on her side of the bed. If anyone knew, they would call him a sap. But love made people do strange things.

It was being in love with Sakura made him do strange things.

When Ino came back out, he gave her the frame and watched her vanish as the door closed. He wanted her to believe that it was the last thing that he had of Sakura but it wasn't. Secretly, he would take photographs of her while sleep, doing minimal things around the house and kept them hidden on his laptop. He started doing them after she caught him pouting over his spilt tomato juice and snapped a photo. She never let him live it down.

The last four months hadn't been easy for him. He knew for a fact that she was trying her best to get away from him. He knew that she changed her number because he called her countless times, leaving voicemails about random things. But it was mainly to hear her voice on the answering machine.

It was the closest that he'd ever get to hearing her say his name again.

After three weeks, Sasuke showed up at her apartment and waited all day for her to come home. A neighbour told him that she moved out a week ago but had no idea where she went. He was furious yet again that she'd go to such extremes to be away from him. He knew that Naruto would know but his best friend would rather kiss Sai than tell him after what he did to her.

There had only been a handful of times since Sasuke and Naruto had been known each other when he ever saw the blonde get truly angry. Naruto managed to get ever detail about what had happened from him and it was one of those rare moments when the other male kept completely silent. When he was done, his best friend stood up and walked out the front door. He was at loss for words at what to do. He expected to be shouted at, to be attacked but silence and pity eyes? He couldn't deal with it. Three days passed before the man showed up again and beat the shit out of him. He could have defended himself but he deserved it.

It took sometime before Naruto could talk to him again but he knew that Sasuke needed someone at the moment and wasn't about to abandon his best friend in his greatest time of need. Sasuke let out all the emotions he'd kept bottled up since she left and even struggled not to cry a few times when he recalled the looks on her face as she spoke.

How was he capable of destroying something so beautiful with such a pure emotion?

Sighing, Sasuke walked into his bedroom and threw himself on the bed. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out his phone and dialled Sakura's number and placed it at his ear.

"_Hey this is Sakura! Sorry I can't come to the phone―Sasuke stop it! Sorry just leave your message after the beep. Sasuke stop!"_

The beep rang out and he took a deep breath before he spoke. "I almost did something stupid tonight. I brought home a girl but didn't do anything. She wasn't you. No one else will ever be you. Anyway, that's all I called to say. I love you Sakura."

He hung up and stared at the ceiling and eventually fell asleep with thoughts of Sakura floating around.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Sasuke grumbled as he stood in line for his cup of coffee. He didn't under why the hell Starbucks was so full at nine in the evening. It didn't help that every female within the vicinity were practically eye-raping him. If there was one month he hated more than any other it was December. He wasn't a bit fan of the cold, despite what many thought of him. It wasn't just the cold but the whole idea of Christmas pissed him off. He didn't see why it was so important to give gifts to people. Hell, he gave Naruto a gift every time they saw each other. His gift was allowing the blonde to live through the day without being accidently killed. The thought made him chuckle as he reached the cashier.

"Good evening sir", the cashier purred or rather tried to. "What can I get you?"

"Give me a coffee, black and extra hot."

"Right away and you already have the extra hot all covered."

Sasuke ignored her flirting and let him mind wonder to his plans for the evening. He was to go to Naruto's place, to help him wrap the presents he brought for the blonde's parents and his own. The cashier placed the cup in front of him, winking as she did so.

Tossing down some money, he picked it up and said, "Keep the change."

Hastily, he exited the Starbucks and continued down the street to where he parked his car round the corner. There weren't many people about, mainly due to the cold but it was three days before Christmas and the weather forecaster said that a blizzard was heading towards them and should be within the city around midnight. Sasuke wasn't particularly upset about it due to the fact that he preferred his solitude. The further down the street he got the less people there weren't until it was just him and another figure which approached his direction.

Curiosity getting the better of him, made him peek at the person as they got closer to him.

The cup fell from his hand and splashed on the pavement.

It had been five months and yet time only made her more beautiful.

She'd cut her hair so that it just passed her shoulders. She layered her bangs which were something she told him that she really wanted to do but didn't have the time. Not that he even understood what that meant. Her cheeks were rosy from the icy breeze but her lips were pale and still full. Those green eyes flashed different emotions before settling on fear. She was wrapped up tight in her crimson trench coat and he wanted to peel away the layers to see the body which lay underneath.

"Sasuke", she breathed out.

It took everything to stop himself from pulling her into his arms. He loved the way his name rolled off her tongue and she sounded so needy that it was hard to control himself.

"Sakura, it's been a while."

She shivered slightly. "It has." A silence stretched between them. "How have you been?"

"Relatively fine, how about yourself?"

"Um, here and there, you know how it is."

They remained still as they watched each other. There was so much to say but so little time to say it. They kept staring at each other, seeing how much had changed since they'd last since each other.

"I need to go", Sakura whispered as she clutched her coat closer to her body and darted passed him.

Sasuke remained still as she as disappeared passed him. He wanted to stop her but he couldn't let her feel any more pain because of him. Letting out a shaky breathe, he paced round the corner and nearly ran to his car. He pushed the key in and opened the door when he heard footsteps rushing towards him.

"Sasuke!"

He spun around just in time to see Sakura jump to him and place her lips to his. Before he could control himself, he wrapped his arms around her. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to dance with hers. Everything was happening so fast that he found her lying in the back seat of his car, coat discarded on the floor as him pulled off both their shirts. Her fingers weaved into his dark locks as he placed hard nips along her neck. Her every gasp and moan increased his need for her.

The need to possess her wholly and make her his one more time was imperious.

Sakura lifted her hips and wiggled her out of her jeans then locked her legs at his waist. He yanked his trousers down to his thighs and lined up at her. Leaning over her, he pushed his mouth to hers deeply, passionately, displaying his feeling for her through the kiss. The first thrust was rough on both their parts. It had been a long time since either of them was with someone. She chanted his name over and over, their eyes boring into each other's. No matter how hard or deep the strokes became, they wouldn't break eye contract.

It was the only way to convey the unspoken '_I love you_' without saying it.

He slid his hands up and down her body, relishing in the feel of her skin under his palm. He played with her breasts. Hers were round and perky and jiggled with each thrust. He flicked and pinched her nipples, occasionally taking one into his mouth and biting it. Her own hands scratched at his back, leaving her marking as they moved. They explored his torso, gliding over his muscles, something she loved about him.

At the moment, nothing else in the world mattered to them.

She was his.

And he was hers.

In the small confines of his car, they made up for everything they lacked over the last five months.

After the incident with that redhead from the bar, he cleaned up his act and accepted that Sakura was no longer coming back. He got back to work, focusing all his attention on to it instead of his personal problems. Naruto was happy with the progress but was still worried that he would still snap and fall back into his depression. He cut down the amount of calls he made to the phone to twice a week. He went out with his friends again, flirted sometimes with random girls but never taking any of them home. None of them deserved to be with him.

But being with Sakura at that moment, made up for all that he missed which he was dying to get back again. He knew that she felt the same but to what extent he didn't know. What mattered at that point in time was that she was here with him.

"Sasuke…I can't…"

He increased his pace and began to bring it home. Her moans got louder and her body began to wither under his. Faster he moved, more lovingly he kissed her and more he showed her how much he missed her.

And she did the same with so much more passion and fire than he did.

They reached the end together, crying out each other's name in the process.

As they calmed down, he rested their foreheads together and whispered. "I love you."

She didn't respond but he knew how she felt either way.

Sakura pressed her lips to his again and sat up. They shared leisurely kisses, enjoying the afterglow of the sex they just had.

A sharp ring pierced through haze they were enveloped in and snapped them out of what they just did. Sasuke fished for his phone and Sakura for clothing. Hitting the answer button, a loud voice broke into the car. "Teme, where are you? I've been waiting for an hour already! Get here now!"

Cancelling the call, he turned to look at her as she pulled her boots back on. "Sakura…"

"This was a mistake Sasuke. We shouldn't have done this."

She turned to look at him, tears in eyes. He knew that she was only saying what she was suppose to, not what she wanted to. Opening the door and she hopped out.

He sat there fixing his pants before getting out as well. He walked round the car to where she stood. He reached behind her and pulled the driver's door open.

"You tell me that it's a mistake but you're the one who kissed me Sakura."

"I didn't see you trying to stop me either!"

They could play this game all night but they were both to blame.

Sucking in a deep breath, Sasuke said something that he knew was a lie but she didn't need to know that. "What do you want from me Sakura? You rip out my heart and stomp on it. You got everything you wanted, so why can't you just leave me alone? You're the one who left me remember? Just fuck off and find some other dick to hop on."

Her fist collided with his cheek. He could have stopped it but he deserved it after what he just said.

Without so much as a glance in her direction, he slide into his car and revved the engine. Gradually, he peeled out of his parking spot and drove down the road. Through his rear view mirror, he watched her remain rooted to the spot, staring at him.

He shouldn't have said that. Even if it were for her benefit, she didn't deserve that kind of treatment.

Picking up his phone, he dialled that same number.

"_Hey this is Sakura! Sorry I can't come to the phone―Sasuke stop it! Sorry just leave your message after the beep. Sasuke stop!"_

"Sakura…I'm so sorry", his voice cracked as he spoke. "I didn't mean anything I said. I should have asked for you back but I couldn't. You're too good for me and I couldn't keep doing this to you. Please don't hate me…please I beg of you. I love you…I love you so much."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Sakura remained in the middle of the street. She couldn't believe how stupid she was to fall back into his arms. It was unexpected when she saw him. Just a quick peek at the person walking towards her shouldn't have been so hard. But seeing him in person for the first time in five months was too much to handle. She wasn't ready to face him again. Then the way he said her name, she wanted to go back into his arms and pretend like nothing happened. He always had a way of making her want forget everything.

She hated it.

She hated how much he controlled her.

The need to be with him was too strong but the need to get away was more powerful. As she moved passed him, she caught a hint of his cologne. Musky, just how she remembered it, especially the way she used to be wrapped up in it and his arms.

She stopped and turned around.

He was gone.

Fear gripped her.

She ran back down the street as fast as she could.

He was like a drug.

And she finally hit relapse.

"Sasuke!"

Just saying his name was too much. The way he looked as she raced towards him, the confusion, the love, it was maddening. When she kissed him, she expected to be pushed off but he held her. He showed her everything she's let go. Everything she missed.

Everything she thought she could live without.

It started out with a simple kissed that turned into so much more. So much that she wasn't ready to handle.

The way he looked at her as they made love.

The way his hands slid all over her body.

The way he held her like she was the only thing that mattered.

The way he said her name.

The he said '_I love you_' one last time.

Then like every fantasy, reality had to intervene and made her remember that she was doing something that she shouldn't have. Suddenly, the car become too hot and the guilt and stupidity of everything began to unfold and she drowned in it. She needed out again.

But this time she only had herself to blame.

Naruto's voice only made things worse.

Outside the car, Sakura wasn't sure she didn't just walk out. It would have been easier than having to face him. But she didn't need any tension between them then next time they saw each other.

That was if they saw each other again.

Just when she thought that Sasuke the asshole had left, he came back full swing. She felt nothing as she hit him. He deserved it.

He just didn't deserve her.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Quite long as I felt that I made the first chapter pretty short.**

**Let me know what you think! Any errors you stop let me know so that I can fix them!**

**Until next time! **


End file.
